


I’m going to kill Kai with my bare hands. He’s going to die a thousand slow deaths if it’s the last thing I do.

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	I’m going to kill Kai with my bare hands. He’s going to die a thousand slow deaths if it’s the last thing I do.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



I’m going to kill Kai with my bare hands. He’s going to die a thousand slow deaths if it’s the last thing I do.

Do Kyungsoo is known as the quietest, most level-headed handler on their agency’s roster, with the highest percentage of successful missions on record. And yet here he is, being reduced yet again to a seething, stressed-out mess by his partner, Kai. He forces himself to take a deep breath and unclenches his jaw, staring fixedly at his computer monitor, where moments before he had been tracking Kai’s progress through the building. Now, the blip showing Kai’s movements was gone, and his comms had gone silent, leaving him totally in the dark as to what was going on with that insufferable, overconfident fool.  
How did it come to this? The day had started out just like any other, and their mission was very promising: a chance to shut down a notorious gang’s human trafficking trade once and for all. They were just supposed to infiltrate the club, extract their informant and all the evidence he had gathered, and get out safely. That was it – nothing more and nothing less. But of course, whenever Kai was involved, all bets were off.   
He remembers the day Kai walked into the agency years ago: all graceful limbs, broad shoulders, and glowing, sun-kissed skin. With his chiseled jawline, plush lips, and handsome features, he could have chosen to be a model, yet there he was, an agent – and one with a reputation for being good at what he did, if a tad reckless. The director had gone over his file and decided to pair him up with Kyungsoo, saying that his steady nature and quiet competency would mesh well with Kai’s more impulsive nature.  
Until now, Kyungsoo is still undecided as to whether getting paired with Kai was a blessing or a curse.  
Suddenly, the comms crackle to life, gunshots and curses ringing painfully in Kyungsoo’s ear. “D.O.? Can you hear me? I need the quickest route out of here!”   
And with a sigh, Kyungsoo turns his formidable will on getting his partner out of yet another sticky situation and safely home.

====================

The kitchen is one of Kyungsoo’s happy places, where he can test new recipes on his rare days off, or where he cooks for his friends when they all get together. He’s humming quietly to himself as he adds more spices to the pot, when he feels arms circling his waist and a soft kiss being pressed to the nape of his neck. He sighs, all the tensions of the day finally leaving his body as he leans back into the embrace.  
A deep voice murmurs in his ear, warm breath causing goosebumps causing goosebumps to rise along his pale skin. “I’ve missed you, jagi..”  
Kyungsoo fights back the smile that threatens to split his lips at the endearment, and fixes a frown on his face before he turns, spatula raised high. “Ya! Who are you calling jagi? You got me so worried today!”  
Kim Jongin, or Kai as he was called at the agency, gives him a sheepish grin. He tugs at his ear, one of his habits when he’s nervous. “I’m really sorry, hyung, I just saw a faster way to get to the informant! How could I have known that the guards were there in his room at that very moment?”  
“Aish! Of course you would have known, if you hadn’t turned your comms off! I would have told you that the guards were coming to get the informant, and you wouldn’t have run into them!” Kyungsoo keeps muttering under his breath as he turns back to the oven, turning off the heat and preparing to plate his kimchi spaghetti.   
A hand covers his own, lightly tanned skin beautifully contrasting against pale flesh. “Hyung..Hyuuuung. Don’t be mad anymore, please? I knew I’d make it out safely – I have you watching my back, as always. Jagi..”  
Kyungsoo sneaks a sideways look at his boyfriend of 6 years, his irritation fading at the sight of those puppy dog eyes, that irresistible pout. He sighs and faces Jongin again, hands at his hips. “Fine. I’m not going to ruin our day off by getting into a fight with you. I’m just happy that you got out of there without getting hurt. But can you just promise me to please be more careful next time?” He pulls out his secret weapon, opening his eyes wider and batting his eyelashes, puffing out his cheeks. He would rather die than be caught doing aegyo in public – Lord help him if ever Baekhyun and Chanyeol ever saw him doing it! – but it never fails to make Jongin melt.   
Sure enough, Jongin’s face sports a fond grin, gaze loving as he looks at Kyungsoo. “You know I can’t promise you that, jagi. The risks may be high sometimes, but my impulsive plans have always paid off. I will promise though, to keep you more in the loop. And to always to get back to you safe and sound.” He gathers him up in his arms for an embrace, Kyungsoo’s head fitting perfectly in the curve of Jongin’s shoulder, limbs locked in casual intimacy and comfort that speak of long years of togetherness.  
Kyungsoo knows that this peace won’t last. Their next missions are sure to bring more surprises, when Jongin dons the persona of Kai once again. They’ll be butting heads and arguing over little things, as per usual. But at the end of the day, it’ll always be like this. The cool, calm D.O. will fade away, and charismatic, reckless Kai will disappear. In the end, it just be Kyungsoo and Jongin, getting past each challenge together. Just as it’s been since the first day they met, and just how it will be years from now.   
Kyungsoo smiles and hugs Jongin tighter. “I’ll always watch your back, Nini. And I’ll always be home, waiting for you.” The next minutes pass swiftly by as they take comfort in each other, and the world beyond the four walls of their apartment fades away. Their meal lies forgotten, as comforting words softly spoken turn to gentle caresses, and a chaste embrace turns into a reaffirmation of a love so strong it will withstand anything. Always.


End file.
